


When You're the Hoard

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Life When You're Supernatural [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bogeyman Bucky, Clairvoyant Clint, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Shifter Steve, Dragon Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky moaned and reached out for another pillow to cover his face.His boyfriend Clint continued to press light kisses to his back.In the background Steve and Tony were arguing.Bucky’s brow pinched. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his other two boyfriends.Clint smiled at Bucky and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning, sunshine. Go back to sleep. This fight is going to end in a lot of cuddling.”“Wha’s hap’en’in’?” Bucky slurred.Clint brushed a stray strand of hair from Bucky’s face. “Steve read the stock market page.”Bucky groaned.  A small dip in the market could cause Steve to be on edge for a day. A significant drop sent Steve spiraling into paranoia and a need to ensure that his hoard was safe and protected.Unfortunately, Tony, Bucky, and Clint were considered part of that hoard, which made it rather difficult for them to do their jobs.





	

Bucky grumbled as a weight settled on the bed. He burrowed his face in his pillow and screwed his eyes shut. It was too early in the morning for any sane bogeyman to be awake. He just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, but the sunlight streaming in through the window was making it difficult.

Whoever it was who had joined him in bed grabbed his hips, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the cradle of his back where his skin was peeking out from his ridden up shirt.

Bucky moaned and reached out for another pillow to cover his face.

His boyfriend—Clint judging by the hands and weight straddling his legs—continued to press light kisses to his back.

In the background Steve and Tony were arguing.

Bucky’s brow pinched. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his other two boyfriends.

Clint smiled at Bucky and kissed him on the cheek. “Morning, sunshine. Go back to sleep. This fight is going to end in a lot of cuddling.”

“Wha’s hap’en’in’?” Bucky slurred.

Clint brushed a stray strand of hair from Bucky’s face. He climbed off of Bucky and laid down next him. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and nuzzled his boyfriend. “Steve read the stock market page.”

Bucky groaned. Steve was banned from reading about the stock market. A small dip in the market could cause Steve to be on edge for a day. A significant drop sent Steve spiraling into paranoia and a need to ensure that his hoard was safe and protected.

Unfortunately, Tony, Bucky, and Clint were considered part of that hoard, which made it rather difficult for them to do their jobs. If they couldn’t go to work then their income lowered for the month, which caused Steve to freak out again, and once again they would be forced to stay home to sate their boyfriend’s paranoia, thus creating a vicious cycle.

“I implore you, Steve, think about how much my hourly wage is estimated at, and consider how much money we’ve just lost with me arguing about going to work. I love you, babe, but you have to let me go to work.”

“I have to keep you safe,” Steve insisted.

Tony made a soothing sound, and Bucky could just picture Tony cupping Steve’s face. He was probably even rubbing the back of Steve’s ears as he did so—an action that everyone had been surprised to discover relaxed Steve. “Steve, my fire breathing prince, I am safe. All of us are safe. You know that, and I know that if you redirect your focus, you can curb your instinct to lock Bucky, Clint, and myself away for the day.”

Silence followed.

Bucky looked at Clint. “You sure about cuddles?”

Clint nodded and grinned. He held up three fingers and silently counted them down. As the last finger fell Tony let out a moan that came right out of a porno.

“No fair,” Tony whined.

“Love you,” Steve said in a rush. He repeated the phrase over and over, stopping for brief seconds in between that suggested his was kissing Tony in those small seconds of time.

Tony groaned. “All right. All right. I’m all yours. Just grab my tablet for me after you’ve carried me back to bed.”

Tony let out a little squeak—the sound he made whenever Steve picked him up.

A few seconds later, Steve was carrying Tony into the bedroom.

Tony hissed at the sunlight streaming in through the window. Without a word, Steve plucked a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Tony before settling Tony next to Bucky.

Bucky latched onto Tony like an octopus and joined Tony in glaring at the window. Only Tony truly knew his pain and suffering when it came to early mornings.

Steve hurried to the window and closed the blinds to block out the sunlight. He then disappeared into the living room and didn’t come back until he had Tony’s tablet as promised. He didn’t have just Tony’s tablet either though. In his hands was the coupon section of the newspaper, as well as the coupon page from a magazine, and three coupon booklets that he received every month.

Tony glowered at the coupons as he took his tablet. “I’ll be earning money, thank you very much. You, Bucky, and Clint can work on saving money.”

Bucky groaned and burrowed into Tony’s side. He grabbed Tony’s arm and wrapped it around himself. “Sleeping. No coupon cutting. Later.”

Clint chuckled, sitting up and scooting closer to Bucky so his hip and leg pressed against Bucky. He held out his hand for a booklet. “I’ll help you, Steve. Your payment is to keep me warm though.” He patted the last bit of mattress left unoccupied. “With Tony sapping all of Bucky’s body heat, I’m not going to have any warmth soon. You think you can help?” Clint winked at Steve.

Steve smirked. His gaze drifted over his three boyfriends in his nest. His eyes flashed gold and he rumbled happily. “I can do that.”

There was never a question of whether Steve would or wouldn’t do as asked—not just because Steve enjoyed being in his boyfriends’ presence, but because when he got into one of these moods he pampered his boyfriends rottenly. Whatever they requested (so long as it didn’t involve leaving the nest) Steve catered to their whims without question. It was a thing of pride for him to keep his boyfriends happy and content so that they all stayed willingly and joyfully in his nest.    

Steve settled next to Clint, wrapping a possessive arm around Clint’s shoulder and spreading the coupons across their laps. “Let’s start with groceries.”

“Be ready to order pizza in the next hour then because I’m going to be hungry,” Clint joked.

Steve instantly flipped through one coupon booklet and ripped out a coupon for pizza. “Will do.” He kissed Clint on the cheek.

“Can you two keep it down?” Bucky screwed his eyes shut. “Trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Steve and Clint said.

Tony mindlessly stroked the top of Bucky’s head as he worked from home on his tablet.

Bucky sighed. Finally, he could go back to sleep.  


End file.
